Semiconductor memory devices include a connector for providing a connection to a host device, for example. The sizes and shapes of connectors variously differ in conformity with standards such as USB Type-A, USB Mini-A, USB Mini-B, USB Micro-A, USB Micro-B, USB Type-C, and Lightning®.
The connector projects to outside of a casing through an opening of the casing. The openings of casings are variously designed in size and shape according to the different connector standards. Because of this, even the casings having substantially the same design need to be individually designed and manufactured according to the connector standards.